Voice of the Dragon
by thelordsnow
Summary: A collection of stories based around the friendship of Kurt Hummel and Elwy Williams (TBWTSSverse) from the moment they meet to Elwy's triumphant return to the land of the stars and stripes (plus some snippets that take place during tbwtss)


_**A/N:**_ Well hello there again. So, over the past couple of weeks, my mind has been bombarded with little ideas for stories regarding Kurt's years abroad with Elwy (see The Boy With The Sad Smile) and i figured i should make a place for them. These stories won't be limited to just that month Kurt spent in Wales, but also little moment's during Elwy's year in Ohio and snippets as we progress with TBWTSS.

They also won't always been in this format; some will be messaging, some letters, some phone calls. It'll just be little drabbles and one-offs including my favourite fashionista and his Welsh bestie. Let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

Elwy wasn't much of a skyper, he never had been. Any type of human contact that didn't involve being in the other person's presence just sort of freaked him out. He despised answering or making phone calls, and texting just wasn't really him. Social networks were a-go but anything beyond that he just shrugged off as unnecessary. It wasn't like he had friends living, say, in Lima, Ohio.

Or at least he hadn't.

Either way, he scoffed in annoyance as he turned his laptop on at nine pm one Friday night. For one, the time difference was starting to get on his nerves. This may have been the first time he and his American bestie had video called but that didn't mean it was the first time they had tried to find a decent slot of time to talk. Phone calls were too expensive and messaging just wasn't the same. And so with a shiny new skype account, Elwy took a steadying breath and hit the call button, hoping he wasn't about to catch Kurt at an awkward moment.

It rang for no more than four trills of that consistent beep (something he'd had to get used to while calling abroad) and up popped Kurt Hummel's face, smiling widely. His grin disappeared however, and he whacked on his patent bitch face

"Elwy, get your ass away from the window unless you're trying to hide a piercing via over exposure." He glanced behind him to see the sun setting in the distance. Through the window. Which he was sat in front of him.

"Oh right yeah, sorry. And no, no piercings. yet" he rolled off his bed, picking up the laptop and seating himself at his desk instead. "Better?"

"Much" came the slightly delayed reply. "I've missed your face"

"I've missed your face too. And Ohio weather. It's July and hasn't stopped raining for two weeks."

"I'd rather that than this heat. Honestly, I'm running out of excuses not to get in the pool. One day I'm going to cave and everyone will be blinded by my vampire skin" Elwy chuckled. God he'd missed this. He may have only been in the US for a year, but it was almost as if he'd found a soul mate in Kurt. Not like in that couple-y way (that awkward barrier had been overcome about two months before he'd left) but in the sense that he couldn't think of anyone who knew or understood him better than the Lima inhabitant. Even if the year had been all sort of hell for both of them, at least they had each other to lean on.

"How is everyone at big ol' MC? Translation: been thrown into any dumpsters lately?" it was Kurt's turn to laugh

"Actually no. things are still awkward with my Dad but…it's getting better. You? Did everyone miss you?"

"Meh, not really. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't really have many friends. Mum has gone back to work and I have an abundance of Letters of my Nain because I forgot to give her our US address. I think she just assumed they would somehow reach me" he snorted

"Oh she's such a doll. I need to meet her"

"Actually, about that…" Elwy looked around his room for a moment, wondering how to bring up his proposal. "Are you, by any chance, going anywhere next month?"

"Nooooo?" Kurt said curiously "why?"

"Well, I was talking to mum and she suggested that maybe…you come over here for a few weeks…maybe a month…" there was silence. And then the explosion. Elwy had to turn down the volume on his laptop with super speed as a wave of bullet speed shrieking reached his end of the line. "Whoa Kurt shhh, okay I get it-"

"you…wha…I can't even….what am I…YES, YES OF COURSE YES"

"brill" they both grinned at each other

"So, I'll see you next month?" Kurt asked voice back to normal volume.

"I guess so. You should probably ask your dad."

"Oh crap yeah erm hold on a sec" Elwy watched him disappear from the view of the webcam and smiled at the almost life sized poster of Lady GaGa placed behind where he had been sat. Well, that had gone down better than expected. He tapped his fingers in a random beat as he waited, leaning back in his chair far enough that he had to grab the desk to stop himself toppling when he went a bit too far. Luckily, Kurt returned a few moments later.

"Okay. He's gonna call tomorrow, but otherwise…it looks like a yes" they both let out twin squeals of excitement and Kurt danced a little in his seat. "I'm so excited"

"Me too. Kurt I miss youuuu"

"I miss you tooooo. Watching AMTP isn't the same without you"

"What are you on abut, I hate that show!"

"Exactly" he replied, drawing out the A. "it was hilarious just to watch you react." Elwy grimaced

"You know I don't like seeing the girls on there. They're all so…"

"I know" his reply was almost a whisper

"How are you doing…with that?" he murmured. He wouldn't normally have this conversation over something as un-intimate as Skype but the way the light fell across Kurt's face highlighted the dark circles under his eyes and Elwy could hear him sniffling. "You sound ill"

"I stopped taking my vitamins in the heat. It's no biggie"

"Kuuuurt…"

"Alright, alright" he sighed, playing with his fingers "it's been okay. Mainly."

"What do you mean by 'mainly'"

"Well, I haven't eaten today…

"Kurt" Elwy let his face fall into his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day of socialising with what few friends he did have. He wasn't overly social himself and didn't particularly want this bombshell dropped on him when he'd spent the day trying to seem like a normal teenager.

"Elwy"

"don't you 'Elwy' me. I told you to get hold of me if you were feeling bad again."

"I know but, its pool season and I just…don't wanna…" Elwy could hear him trying to hold back tears, even though the delay and mediocre connection. He sighed heavily.

"Alright. Well, have you been drinking at least?"

"Coffee mainly."

"Well you need to drink some soup or something before you go to bed okay? By the way you look I would say you haven't eaten in a bit longer than a day am I right?" Kurt hung his head "right. So your stomach won't be up for much. Drink some hot chocolate, for the energy. You still had soup when I left. Or those noodles I sent you. It'll take you like, two minutes Kurt please." Kurt nodded, still not looking at the screen in front of him. "You can beat it Kurt okay? Remember what I told you"

"Illegitimi non carborundum" "Exactly." He glanced at the time o the screen in front of him. "Shit. Now I gotta go okay? Mum only let me use the laptop because I wanted to call you" "o-okay" Kurt's eyes finally found the screen again and he smiled with one side of his face. "thank you" "What are friends for? It's the least I could do considering I can't come and hug you any more. Or force you to eat. But please, try to eat okay?" Kurt nodded again. "Stay fabulous El" "And you cariad. See you" "Bye" there was a moment of fiddling around and Kurt's face disappeared. Elwy sat back in his chair once again, rubbing a hand over his face. If this was how Kurt's life was going to continue, it was good he was visiting. Elwy would need all the time he could get reminding his best friend he was worth more than giving up the way he was. Well, it was going to be a long summer. 


End file.
